The invention is directed to a mount for a guide roller adjustable in axial direction relative to a carrier part, comprising a pin secured at one side at the carrier part and carrying the guide roller.
In such a mount known from the book by F. Kotzer, "Bauelemente der Feinmechanik", 8th edition, 1959, VEB Verlag Technik Berlin, pages 208 through 210, a roller is seated in rotatable fashion on a pin or bolt secured at one side at a carrier part. In order to enable an axial displacement of the roller, the pin or bolt together with the roller it carries is held at the carrier part axially adjustable relative to the carrier part. To that end, the pin or bolt is either displaceably seated in a through hole of the carrier part and can be locked by a clamp screw or is provided with an outside thread and is screwed into a through hole of the carrier part having an inside thread, whereby the securing ensues with a counternut seated on the bolt or pin. As a consequence of the reaction of the securing elements (clamp screw or, respectively, counternut) on the bearing of the bolt or pin in the carrier part, a subsequent, undesired displacement of the pin or bolt in the axial direction is possible due to the actuation of the securing elements. This, however, is particularly disadvantageous when the roller has the function of a guide roller that is also to accept axial forces in addition to radial forces.